Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~
March 3, 2012 June 29, 2012 July 25, 2012 July 26, 2012 October 18, 2012 April 5, 2013 May 24, 2013 May 21, 2014 |Director = Kôzô Kusuba |Producer = Atsuishi Saitou Momoko Kawawkita Reina Takahashi Rika Tsuruzaki Shunsuke Okura Takumi Fujimori |Art director = Toru Koga |Anime director = Ei Inoue Hirofumi Masuda Masaru Oshiro Misato Kishino Taisuke Iwasaki |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation |Running time = 100 minutes |Box office = ¥3.66 billion ($39.4 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Winged Angels~ |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum (Museum)}}Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~ (ドラえもん のび太と奇跡の島 ～アニマル アドベンチャー～ Doraemon: Nobita to Kiseki no Shima 〜Animaru Adobenchā〜) is the thirty-second installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. The official English title is Doraemon the Movie: Nobita and the Last Haven -Animal Adventure-'. Nobita and Doraemon have captured a giant moa, which was made extinct by the secret gadget "time torimochi," sticky bird lime used to pick things up during time travel. They take the bird to the sanctuary for extinct species on BelegaMondo Island. Evil businessman Shaman shows up and launches an attack, and the island falls into a crisis. Doraemon and friends travel to a strange island where extinct species are protected by a golden beetle spirit, but greedy forces soon begin to attack. Plot This film has Doraemon, Dorami, and Nobita traveling to a "last paradise" where extinct animals were still around. In this movie, Doraemon , Nobita, Dorami, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo go to the island where extinct animals came to life and live peacefully. The story starts when Nobita and his father, Nobisuke, compete with their pet beetles in a beetle battle competition, but Nobita loses every match. He goes home, crying. Doraemon leads him to the Time hole and Time torimochi to get a new beetle, which is bigger and stronger, to compete Gian's beetle, but instead of getting a beetle, they have caught a Moa. When they have caught it, they let it stay for a while with a Kibi Danggo. As they kept thinking which island they need to go to, the Moa is being captured for experiment in the future, where it sees its own island(It been seen in Doraemon 17) along with other animal they have restored and protected. As they are traveling, the Dokodemo is not working for time traveling, and even the Time machine is broke down. The future authority assisted Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo and Gian to go to the Miracle Island to protect the animals. The villagers and the animals were living peacefully together until the future attack force sees the Miracle Island and completely destroys it! As they are searching for the legendary beetle, Suneo is kidnapped by the attack force. Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka and Gian are trying to a way to save the Island,the villagers, Suneo, Koron, Kelly and the Beetle that needs to be protected. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Dorami *Dakke *Koron *Kurajo *Kelly *Sherman *Sky *Lock *Snake *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Nobisuke Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Gonsuke *Shun Amaguri *Nobita's grandmother Gadgets used *Time Hall *Time Birdlime *Momotaro Jirushi's Millet Dumplings *Time Telephone *Small Light *Big Light *Forgotten Stick *Take-copter *Anywhere Door *Decoy Robot Deluxe *Translation Tool *Air Crayon *Koekatamarin *Hustler *Come Come Cat *Cheerleader Gloves *Powerful Wind God Fan *Space Glue *Come Come Mark *Instant Pitfall *Pass Loop *Golden Bat *Voice Thickener Cast Music Trivia *A video game based on ''Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~ of the same name as it was released on March 1, 2012. *This story is similar to story of Koholint Island from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *This movie was renamed to '''Doraemon the Movie: Nobita Aur Jadooi Tapu (meaning "Nobita and the Magical Island") in India. Gallery Navigation tl:Nobita and the Last Haven - Animal Adventure vi:Nôbita và hòn đảo diệu kì ~ Hành trình muông thú ~ zh:大雄與奇蹟之島~動物歷險記~ th:โนบิตะผจญภัยในเกาะมหัศจรรย์ Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films